1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping technique that is useful for protecting box type containers while compacting material in them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When compacting material into a box type container using a compaction press, the material being compacted will exert pressure on the container sides and bottom causing these surfaces, particularly the sides, to detrimentally bow outward if beyond their design pressure or if they are not externally supported in some way. In addition, when compacting sharp rigid objects as are sometimes encountered with waste material, these surfaces are subject to being breached, thus causing damage that could render the container unusable.
A clamping device offering a solution to this problem is noted as a part of the compacting machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,037 which uses a fork arrangement to hold the long sides of a box container.
The present invention offers improvements over this type of support and allows significantly higher compaction pressures while protecting against breaching of the container surfaces.